Never ending road
by OnikoKuroshio
Summary: Eva finds herself thrown into the twilight world and into the middle of an up coming war. Alice is growing farther away from Jasper, and Maria has her eyes set on Eva. Can Eva handle the up coming war with the Voltori and being hunted down by Maria? What will Jasper do? Lemons eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Hell world this is my twilight fanfiction and I hope that you all like it. It's a bit different and I keep having dreams about this so I thought I should make it into a fanfiction. so its going to be a bit crazy. I'm going exactly off of my dream.**

**Mabye I don't really know but I only get glimpses so I have to make due and fill in the blanks *Sigh***

**Well I hope that you will review!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight!**

_'italics'_** means voices in her head**

**_'bold italics'_**** is her replying**

**~OnikoKuroshio**

**xXx**

I sat there looking down at my favorite book of the Twilight serise, Breaking Dawn. I had finally bought a copy to complete my set. It was the only one I was missing and I was estactic. I looked around my dump of room and pulled up the boards of my floor stashing them in my secret hiding place with all of my other valuables and put the boards back in their place and scrambled away when I heard the footsteps of my father.

The door opened and he stepped in holding a belt, I paled at what was to come next.

I lay there on my floor body aching in pain and clothes torn. I pulled myself up slowly and grabbed my bag, pulled up the boards, stuffed everything into the bag, changed my clothes, and climbed out my window. It was hard as hell getting down and not falling and breaking my neck but I made it.

I limped off as quickly as I could without a backwards glance to the hell that was my home. I hurried as fast as I could before he could call the cops on me and have me returned to that place. I would rather die than go back. I stepped out into the road and saw the lights too late. I screamed as a car came rushing towards me I tried to get out of the way but I was too late. The car went straight towards me and i felt the impact. My body felt like it was on fire and everything went black.

I woke up later in the middle of the woods dazed and confused. There were no woods in California... I sat up and groaned, my body ached everywhere and I could swear I was it by a car and should be dead in the middle of a road. But here I was, alive and aching, and sitting in the middle of nowhere. I stood up slowly and picked up a large stick resting my weight against it and securing my bag. for some reason it felt lighter and I looked down at it confused. I opened it and my books were gone!

I gave a startled cry and looked around for them groaning. I was never going to find them i the condition that I was in. I looked around more and looked down in defeat. I was never going to see my percious books again. I slowly hobbled my way out of the trees, after about fifteen minutes of walking, and came across a house.

My eyes widened at it. It was huge! And looked exactally like the one from the Twilight movies!

I giggled and limped towards it happily and stared at it in awe. It was turning out to be an okay day after all. That was, untill the door opened and a man who looked like Carlisle stepped out smiling at me. I paled and groaned looking down.

"Hello, I'm sorry but you can't be here this is privet property." My head snapped up. I gulped, I knew what was happening and I started to panic.

"No... Not now, please not now!" I groaned and my breath started to pick up. Confused he took a step towards me and I took a step back shaking my head. "Why now of all times? I'm trying to run away! I don't have time for this!" I looked around hurriedly searching for something to bring me out of it.

"I am sorry I don't understand are you in trouble?" He asked conserned I flinched.

"I'm in big trouble and if I don't get out of this hallucination then I am going to be in so much trouble! It will be worse then before!" I paniced and started limping off as fast as I could back into the woods. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and I pulled away quickly afraid and turned facing him. I didn't want a hallucination touching me. I know what happens when hallucinations touch me.

"Calm down, what is this about a hallucination? Are you ill? Do you need a hospital?" I shook my head vigourusly eyes wide.

"I... Just have to wait this out and I will wake up. This isn't real. Carlisle Cullen is not standing infront of me. I am still on the road... I am still on the road..." I say out loud backing away. Now he looked really conserned.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you? And why do you think you are having a hallucination?" I shake my head.

"Because you are a fictional character from a book! You and the others don't exist! You are just in my head like them!" I tremble stepping back more and turning around limping away as fast as I can.

He had a look of confusion before I turned and hobbled off quickly. I felt a hand grip my arm stopping me from moving and I paniced again. I tried tugging my arm away but it was like trying to get out of a stone grip. He was really

strong. I started to cry and tug with all my might, I was nearing histerics when he picked me up and walked towards the house. I screamed and struggled but I couldn't get out of his arms, tears rolled down my face and my fear escilated.

Then, suddenly I felt calm and my crying started to stop untill there was nothing but sniffles I saw Carlisle reaching for the phone as he held me and me fear escilated. I took the phone and threw it breaking it. Hallucination or not I would not have anybody calling anyone. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You need help. I'm trying to get that for you." I paled and shook my head.

"Please Carlisle! Don't call anyone! I don't want to go to a nut house in a hallucination!" He sighed.

"I'm not a hallucination. You are obviously hurt and dillusional, and I must get you the help you need." He said as if he were explaining it to a child. I growled.

"Yea right! That's what all hallucinations say! That's just like a vampire saying that he's not a vampire." He looked at me amused. "Laugh it up sparkily next time it will be your ass in the fire then we will see who's laughing!" I yelled

causing him to still. He looked at me sharply.

"How much do you know?" He asked tone slightly forcefull. I flinched.

_'Don't tell him. It would not be wise.'_ One of my many inner voices, Kuro, said. I bit my lip.

**_'Why not? If I tell him then he wouldn't-'_**

_'No, are you trying to get yourself killed?_' She snapped. I flinched and looked down.

**_'But... It's just a hallucination, if I tell him there won't be any consiquences will there? It's not like this is real!'_**

_'And if you are stuck here for a while? You were hit by a car and ended up here! You don't know how long this will last!'_

_**'All the more reason to tell them so shut up Kuro!'**_ I blocked her our and inhaled and exhailed. I looked up and he was paitently waiting I gulped and took a deep breath.

"I know somethings. I know all of your familys backgrounds, about the Voltori, veggi vampires, the pack, the other covens that you know and what they can do. Thats about it..." I whispered looking back down. He set me down on the couch and the others appeared in the liing room looking annoyed. Well, some of them anyways. He looked at them and they all satrted talking low and too fast for me to hear. I twiched. "If you have something to say you could at least say it to where I can hear it! Geez now I know how Bella felt."

At the sound of her name she turned and looked at me with curious and cautious eyes. I smiled weakly and she turned away from me and the others kept talking like they were and she rejoined the conversation.I should have listented to Kuro. I knew that this would not be good.

**xXx**

**Well, there you go the first chapter of my new story I hope you liked it because it took a long ass time for me to write it. A very long ass time to write. Well, read and review! I hopr that you will leave reviews.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE! 3333333**

**~OnikoKuroshio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It is I! Oni! And I hope that everyone is having a great day. I know that I am because I'm getting a second chapter up and feeling oh so happy about it. I Hope taht you like this chapter becasue I have no idea what I am**

**doing and just typeing what feels right so I hope you like it! **

**Oh and italics are her thought and bold italics are the voices...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If I did Jasper would still be badass. MAUAHAHAHAHAHA! lol... ~OnikoKuroshio**

**xXx**

I sigh softly as they continued talk to eachother and, what I guessed, trying to figure out what to do with me. And that's when I saw Ran.

Ran is one of my voices/hallucinations/personalitys but he's not one of the good ones. He's one of the bad ones, a very bad one with horrible mood sings. I gulped and stared at him while he just sat there smirking and leaning closer to me I whimpered and shrinked away trying to bury myself further into the couch and away from him. They glanced at me and looked confused. I hear more talking and Carlisle was walking over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Ran made a 'Shh' motion with his hand and I nodded looking away from him. I took a deep breath and exhaled. This was so good. Not good at all. Ran motioned towards the door and I shook my head giving him a 'What the fuck?!' look. Like I would be able to outrun a bumch of vampires. He smirked and mtioned towards the door. I sighed and looked at them to make sure that they weren't looking, which they weren't and bolted towards the door.

But apparently I didn't have luck On my side and Jasper caught me. Suddenly there was an electric jolt that went through my body and I heard a gasp. I pulled away and saw Alice with a blank stare on her face. Edward paled and looked at me. I pulled away from Jasper and headed towards Alice.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked and people started to stare at me. I looked at them all worried, Jasper pushed me out of the way and went towards Alice tryng to snap her out of it.

I don't know why but I felt a strange twinge in my chest as I saw that and Jasper turned and glared at me. I flinched confused. What the hell did I do wrong? They all gathered around Alice I took a step back and headed out the door with the discraction. Alice sent me a glare as I looked back but shrugged it off and headed off into the forest Ran trailing right behind me.

**_'You know you did what was right, they wuld have killed you. You know that they are not allowed t let humans live when they know about the vampire world!'_** Ran said and I sighed.

_'I know I just wish... That I could have stayed! I mean ME! Meet the CULLENS?! That would have been an epic story back home...'_ I sighed softly

**_'Well, what we need to foucus on is getting back home. I knw how much you hate it there but, we don't exactally have a place to stay.'_**

I nodded and sat down resting my back against a tree, _'Do you think they will notice I'm gone?'_

_**'Probably not. After all you are just-'**_He was cut off my the sound of running and then I was surrounded by three wolves. I looked at Ran with pleading eyes and he sighed. _**'Nothing I can do about this one...'**_ He dissapeared.

I groaned and looked around at the wolves and smiled.

"We are all civilized people here! Why don't you phase and we can talk?" I said politely. They looked taken aback and slinked off. They came back as humans. I sighed with relief. "Much better. Now... Why are you after me?"

The tall indian boy talked first. "The Cullens told us to bring you back." I sighed.

"I have no intention of going back I have to find way of going home, now if you will excuse me..." I said taking a step away. They growled.

"You are coming back with us." I sighed.

"Look, I don't want to be caught up or in any part of this so please, just let me go!" The one who had spoken to me, I assumed that he was Jacob, threw me over his shoulder and headed back towards the house.

It didn't take that long to get back t the house and my ass back on that couch. I glared at everyone in the room.

"What they fuck is y'alls problem?" I snapped my southern accent comming out slightly.

"You cannot leave."

"Oh yea? has renesesme been born yet? Have the Vultori come to attck you yet?" They looked shocked and a little girl looked out from behind Edwards legs. I sighed. "Look, I'm just human and I want no part of your world. I already have enough supernatural drama at home and do NOT want to deal with anymore here!" I snap they looked confused.

"How did you know that the Volturi where comming?"

"It's in the book." I groan and stick my head in my hands "What am I doing? I'm talking to a hallucination..." i grumble to my self and look up. "You are not real! Go away!" I yell making them look at me unamused. I growl in frustration.

"Are you well?" Carlisle steps towards me. I shrink away.

"I am just fine. I just need to snap out of this!" I run a hand therough my hair and slap my self a couple of times. "Wake up wake up wake up!" Carlisle grabs my hand gently stopping me.

"There is no need for that you are nt hallucinating." He says cautously and carfully. I laugh humorlessly.

"Yea, that's what all halluctions say. They all think that they are real. But they are not." I look away from him tugging my hand away.

He sighs. "We should get you to a hospital." My eyes widen.

"NO!" I shout making them cringe. "I won't go back to another treatment center. I won't I'm not crazy I just see things please!" I panic standing up. "I can't go back there! And if this is real, which it's not, then there are no records of me anywhere!" I tremble Ran wraps his arms around me i lean into him and they look confused as I turn around and hug him tightly. They couldn't see or feel him but I could. "Don't let them take me Ran..." I whisper. causing them to sigh.

Carlisle frown and touches my shoulder I flinch away from his touch clinging to Ran harder. "There is nothing there..." He tells me quietly. I Flinch again and he sighs."We won't take you to the hospital..." I relax and sigh with relief.

"But, I will be giving you an examination here.' I look at him and nod hesitantly. I looked around the room to see Alice still glaring at me. I looked away quickly. I could feel the aches of my bosy again and my room got hazy. I hear a couple of gasps as I felt my self be swept off my feet and into Rans arms before faling into a deep sleep.

**xXx**

**Well peoples! I hope that you liked and will review! I would like to give a great thanks to people who favorited and followed this story! I will be sure to write more! Please Review! ~OnikoKuroshio**


End file.
